An Eye for an Eye
by LadyKaosu
Summary: An exchange student comes to live with Kagome. There's something strange about her though, and Kagome can't put her finger on it. Reguardless, to get back to the future, the inuyasha tachi must gather all the jewel fragments by the next full moon, or she
1. Default Chapter

An Eye for an Eye By: Akako Hino  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing her genius. We all like to feel special ne?  
  
  
  
Kagome fidgeted as she waited for the exchange student at the train station. It was a cold, grey day, with chilly rain sprinkling down at choice moments. The exchange papers were clutched in Kagome's hand, and she kept glancing at them from time to time. The papers were paper clipped to a photograph of the cheap Polaroid variety, and held the image of a stubborn, and depressed looking young woman, about a year or two younger than herself. The girl had run or the mill dirty blond hair, with white streaks running through it. She wore said hair in a bun at the nape of her neck with a tail of longer hair flowing down to the hallow of her back. Feathery white bangs framed her face and fell to her high cheekbones. Her face was very pretty, but had a sorrowful quality to it that made her appear as if she was always grieving.or, Kagome thought wryly, she just REALLY hated having her picture taken. Kagome read the girl's name one more time. Hisano...one of pain? What a weird and depressing name..but..her real name is English.so..why did she chose THAT name? Oh.it's her mother's name...hmmm..so her name's.Ren? Ren Hisano Akakaze? What a strange name. Her father must be a Yank. At least she has a normal middle name.' Kagome sighed. She didn't know how she was going to explain Inuyasha to the girl. Souta had insisted that Inuyasha come and baby-sit him, something she suspected Inuyasha was secretly pleased about. Kagome's mom was staying over at the hospital with their grandpa again. Something about his rheumatism. But the main thing was that she had no idea how to explain the dog boy to the girl. She was hesitant to reveal her excursions in Sengoku Jidai to the new member of the household. Kagome's thoughts were cut short as the incoming whistle blew, and the train rushed almost directly in front of her face. Kagome bit back a yelp and scuttled back a few yards to wait for the girl at a safe distance.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Ren surveyed the station indifferently. She was dressed in faded blue jeans, and a large, downy grey sweater that was soft to the touch. She wore her hair in the customary bun, with her feathery bangs hanging in her eyes. A regular Band-Aid adorned one cheekbone, and a line of dried blood also made a beeline down her cheek. She heaved her large forest green suitcase, over her shoulder, and used the other one to carry her backpack. She made her way to a young Japanese girl who, in her opinion looked disgustingly cheerful and was waving at her furiously. "Konbanwa Akakaze-san. How was your trip from Tokyo airport?" Ren sighed and turned, her sad looking brown eyes regarding Kagome wearily. "First of all Higarashi-san, my name is REN. If you want to talk to me, use it, because from now on I'm not going to answer to anything else. It will become too confusing if I do. Secondly, I DO know Japanese, but when you speak so fast, I can't follow what you are saying, so feel free to do so, but I might not answer if I don't understand." Kagome blinked at the girl's matter of fact statement. "Alright. Well.Ren.shall we go? Here, let me help you." Kagome moved to take the girl's bag, but the girl shook her head. "It's alright Higarashi-san. I don't need help. Thank you for offering." "Oh.alright then." said Kagome in a deflated manner. "It's ok Higarashi." Ren said. "Right."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Inuyasha glared at the moonless sky. Damn that woman! He had agreed to babysitting her litter mate, but he hadn't anticipated her late arrival. He was totally human by now, and feeling quite vulnerable. "I'm HOME! TADIAMA!!" said a familiar voice. Both Souta, and Inuyasha bounced to the front door, where Kagome was standing. Kagome blinked at the human Inuyasha, but didn't say anything. "It's about time bitch." Commented Inuyasha. Kagome just growled, and slid the door shut behind her. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a yelp followed, by a crashing sound, came almost immediately after said action. Kagome opened the door with a 'SHKK" sound, and sweat dropped at the scene before her. Ren sat in a heap, blinking in confusion as to what had happened. The Band-Aid on her cheek was partially ripped off, and a trickle of blood was running sluggishly down her cheek. Her left sleeve was pulled all the way to the elbow, and the right was just above her wrist. Inuyasha blinked, as he peered over Kagome's shoulder. "Who's this Kagome?" Ren blinked and gathered up her belongings, wiping the now dripping blood from her cheek, though she paused and watched the blood for a while before wiping it on her jeans. "Where do you want me to stay?" Kagome blinked. "In the room down the hall to the right." "Alright. You probably won't see much of me tonight, and I don't need anything to eat, so you and your.boyfriend are free to do as you wish. G'night Higarashi-san." Inuyasha just blushed and looked at the floor, and Kagome almost tackled the other girl trying to explain. The look on Ren's face made it perfectly clear that she didn't believe a word. "Higarashi-san, I don't care." Said the other girl. Kagome just sputtered. "Sleep well Higarashi-san." Oh, by the way, Ren, my name is Kagome." The girl shrugged. "Sleep well Kagome-san then."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
The night passed almost *gasp* normally. Well, for Souta anyway. Inuyasha was minding his own business, lying on the couch, when he felt a warm body on top of his. "K-K-Kago-kagome?!?!" ".Hai." she whispered "Kagome, What are you---" "Shhh." said 'Kagome', placing her index finger on his lower lip presumably to quiet him. "Kagome!" he said, raising his voice above a whisper. Kagome seemed to panic, and shut his mouth, gently, but firmly. "Be Quiet." "NO! KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!" "Shut Up!" she hissed, angrily, surprising the boy into silence. "Listen to me! I can sense a youkai near. It has the aura of a shikon shard carrier too. I don't know how many it has, but it's definitely more than five." "Where is it coming from?" he asked, matching her whisper. "From the guest bedroom. It's getting stronger steadily for some reason." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, feral grin gracing his face. THIS is what he had been born to do. The two teenagers crept to the door of Ren's room. Kagome carefully opened the door and they both crept into the room silently. A grotesquely twisted figure met the couple's gazes. It was small. About as small as Shippou actually. Except it's attachments, limbs, fingers, toes etcetera, were appallingly long. It's bulbous red eyes, and cat-like blue pupils shone at the pair from the dark. It's form was hardly visible, only illuminated by the night light in the far corner. "Sssssssssso.it isss you who holdsss the jewel fragmentsss. Give them to me and I'll ssspare your livesss." Ren chose this inopportune moment to wake up, probably because the creature was quite loud, and positioned near her ear. ".HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!" the small thing leered at her, and dove for her, presumably to kill/maim/ and or suck her blood. Ren whapped the ugly thing, causing it's eyes to bug out of it's head. It smacked into the wall, and flipped to it's feet, expecting for a clear shot at the helpless girl's throat, however, Ren had jumped to her feet, and was positioned to squish the monster's head in. All in all, by the time the rambunctious American was done with the demon, he looked quite like Jaken, that one time he had with held information from Miroku, i.e. all bumpy, and slightly disfigured. She held a light to the thing, obviously curious as to what it was. Kagome didn't notice, however, Inuyasha's senses were quite strong even as a human, and so, he noticed as the girl's nostrils flared, almost as if she were taking the strange.thing's scent in. The girl slapped a hand to her nose, swearing in an unknown language. "Holy fuck! This thing reeks!!" "R-Ren-chan?" The girl blinked, turning her head to blink confusedly at Kagome. "Um. Yeah. Actually I was looking for you. It turns out I do have a question." The girl held up the creature by the skin of it's neck. "Is this thing a usual occurrence, or have I already gone insane? I'm starting to think that that is QUITE possible-" she blinked again, focusing on Inuyasha. "Dude.why is he wearing like.ceremonial robes?" Inuyasha looked as if he were about to attack the girl, but Kagome glared death at him, causing him to look like a rebuked puppy. Further remarks against Inuyasha were put on hold however, as the small ugly, and slightly frightening creature ballooned in size, and jumped at Inuyasha. Kagome joined Ren at the other end of the room. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and dealt with the thing as he usually dealt with Shippou. The thing bounced to the floor, and after grinning to Inuyasha, displaying it's many rows of needle like teeth, it rounded on the girls. "Sssay goodbye girlysss!" it hissed before emitting a large burst of energy from it's.belly button. Kagome quickly jumped out the window, and then, as an afterthought, pulled the other girl through after her. Ren would have jumped through on her own, but she was busy staring at the belly button wielding monster like 'you have got to be kidding me'. The demon jumped out the window after them, ignoring a twitching Inuyasha. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome. Ren was too busy running to scream, not that she would have anyway, but still. The thing chased them all the way to the well house. Kagome kept running, but Ren was seriously debating her 'partner in crime's sanity. "Wait! Kagome! If we run in here, we'll be trapped!" "Do you trust me?" "Kagome. I don't know if you've noticed, but now is NOT EXACTLY THE TIME TO BRING UP TRUST, WHAT WITH YOU HIDING MULTIPLE MONSTERS FROM ME!!!!!!!!" "I didn't hide them. I didn't know they were there." "It's the principle of the thing." "Seriously, do you trust me?" Ren glared at the girl, seeing that she was seriously trying to help. ".Yes." Kagome grabbed the girl's wrist and jumped into the well. Everything went black.  
  
Should I write more? 


	2. Chapter Two: In which Dog boy and wolf m...

Ren groaned, and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. One thing was for sure. She had a fucking BAD headache. She moved, and felt the weight of her back pack. She had slept in her clothes, and had apparently kept her back pack on...  
  
"So you're finally awake huh?" Ren's head snapped up as she oriented on the unfamiliar voice. "And WHO the hell are YOU?" Ren asked pleasantly.  
  
The guy in front of her blinked in surprise. "I'm a youkai." "THAT'S fascinating dear, or at least I'm sure it would be if I FUCKING KNEW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS!!!!!!!!!!" "My name is Hiroshi. I'm the second in command to master Kouga." The man said proudly. Ren sighed, massaging her temples. "Have you seen a girl with shoulder length black hair, about 5'2, wearing a sailor fuku?" Hiroshi looked confused at the 'sailor fuku' part, but he nodded nevertheless. "You mean nee-chan?" Ren smiled encouragingly, sensing that this guy wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. "Hai! Could you take me to her please?" she asked putting on her best puppy dog expression. The guy put up an impressive fight, but he was no match for how cute she could be when absolutely necessary.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked open, and she groggily focused on her surroundings. Kagome would have continued to make sleepy noises, or maybe even roll over and go back to sleep, however, she was stopped by the fact that a pair of rather insistent blue eyes were staring.insistently.at her Of course she did what any girl in her situation would do. She screamed her bloody lungs out.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" "That's my queue!" "Huh?" Ren didn't comment as she slid across the cave rock, her socks making soft 'shhhk' sound on the floor. Her grey blond/grey brown hair fanned out behind her, and the tail of longer hair softly smacked Hiroshi in the face as she skidded to a halt. Ren's eyes narrowed fractionally in confusion. Kagome sat near a fire, next to a guy wearing way too much fur and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was chattering at her happily and she seemed to be humoring him. The author feels an obligation to inform the esteemed reader that Ren is usually a kind and caring girl. However, when her life is threatened multiple times, she wakes up in a strange place, and then sees her partner in crime yukking it up with some strange 'hunk', even the nicest girl with become angry. Ren, fuming, silently stormed up to the couple and shoved the boy out of her way. She then proceeded to take his place by the fire, and scream at Kagome. "KA-GO-ME!!!! SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR LITTLE CHAT WITH FUR BOY BUT I'D LIKE TO GET HOME!!!!!!!" "Calm down! It's not what you think!" "LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!!!!! JUST GET ME HOME!!!!!!" "It's not that simple Ren." "WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!?" "Because, When that guy I was with yesterday came through, it destroyed the well. He got the.thing.but it destroyed the well before he could stop it." Ren just stared at her for a few minutes, then turned and stared into the fire, eyes reflecting the light of the flames. "S-s.so.so you mean.we can't.get home?" "No. We can't." Ren drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on the tops of them. "W-what.what are we gonna do Kagome? What is this place?" "Ok. You're not going to believe this, but I'll tell you the story. A long time ago there was a priestess named Kikyou. She was very powerful, and she loved a half demon named Inuyasha. She guarded an evil object called the shikon no tama that Inuyasha wished to use to become a full demon, however, he had agreed to become human for Kikyou. Both Kikyou and Inuyasha were attacked, and after a lot of messy details that I won't go into, Kikyou killed Inuyasha. Fast-forward fifty years. I get pulled into a well by an ugly demon centipede-lady-thing. After a long drawn out ordeal, I freed Inuyasha, we saved the shikon jewel and I kept a hold of it. Then the jewel was shattered and we are currently looking for more pieces of it. Kikyou was resurrected, and stole a piece of my soul, so that she could stay alive. Kouga is a friend of mine..yeah.There's more too it, but I'll tell you later when we both feel better. Basically, we're stuck in an insane world that will eventually give us major headaches at the very least. " Said Kagome miserably. "We're never going to see our families again are we?" asked Ren in such a quiet manner that Kagome knew she was just covering up hurt. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. Why is your middle name Hisano?" "It's a family name. Every woman in our family is cursed. We don't know why." "And yet you still keep the name?" "The NAME isn't cursed. It describes the soul of what is us." "Maybe, but it's still kind of a creepy name." ".How long do ya think.before.they notice we're gone?" "Souta will probably call Mom in the morning. She'll see the smashed well and know what happened." "Aren't you going to miss her?" "..Yeah.but being unhappy won't do any good Ren sighed and sniffled slightly. "Why is everyone dressed funny?" "Well, you're REALLY not going to believe this, but.We're in the Sengoku Jidai." "Ok. You'd be right. I don't believe it." "Yes well, you will when you---" Kagome was interrupted when an angry clash and two yells were heard from just outside the cave door. "Where the hell is she you wimpy wolf?!" "Why should I tell YOU Inu korro?!" "Cuz if ya don't, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!" "So you say DOG BOY!!!!!!!!!" "Whatchu doin?" Asked Ren in a drawling voice, exhibiting both curiosity and annoyance. Kouga took this opportunity to drag Kagome against him in a fashion that would suggest romantic involvement between the two. Inuyasha would have beaten him into a bloody pulp most likely, however Ren saved him the trouble. When Kouga, who the author feels obligated to had a legitimate reason for not paying attention, looked down from grinning teasingly at Inuyasha, Ren had taken Kagome's place, and was glaring at him. She slapped him across the face, and glared some more. "Why I NEVER! Someone I just-wait, scratch that. Someone I NEVER met, comes up and sticks his hand on my ASS?!" "He did WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" "Well, I just kinda screamed it doncha know." Ren drawled in Inuyasha's general direction. She shoved Kouga to the ground with her hip and helped Kagome up before she made her way over to Inuyasha. "Hello. I don't believe we've met. My name is Ren Akamizuno." She stated, hand outstretched. Inuyasha looked at the hand confusedly before hesitantly sniffing it. "Erm..okey?" said Ren terribly confused by this point. "Kagome, what the hell is she trying to do?" "She's attempting to shake your hand Inu-baka." Inuyasha growled at the evil nick name. Ren's pant leg twitched. This went unnoticed by Kagome, but Inuyasha picked up on the movement immediately. Now that he thought about it, Ren's smell all together was kind of weird for a human. In fact, he didn't think he smelled human blood in her at all. He glared at her. She didn't comment save to arch an eyebrow. "What are you?" "Huh?" "Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" Inuyasha ignored Kagome, and continued glaring at Ren, making it obvious that he expected an answer from her. "Um.I'm a girl.?" "You know what I mean. What species are you?" Ren looked at him as if he were insane, and raised the other eyebrow. "Um.I'm human?" "Stop lying." Growled Inuyasha, seeing her pant leg twitch again nervously. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm human as far as I know." Said Ren with the kind of perfect confidence that is impossible to fake. He growled, grabbing her leg, and ripping the leg of her trousers off at the knee. She growled in a similar manner, truly pissed at this point, and gave him a right hook to remember. It connected with his right eye, and sent him flying into the opposite wall of the cave. She stared numbly at his crumpled form, her fist still in the position it had stopped moving at. "Oh..my god.what just happened?" asked a very confused Kagome. "Dude..I'm sorry I hit your boyfriend...i really hope he's ok...but..still...he fucking grabbed me! It was self defense!" "You call that self defense? I'd really hate to see what you call an all out brawl." Stated a sullen Kouga. Ren most likely would have answered, however, this will never be known as the happy group was interrupted at this moment by the yelling of Kouga's wolf youkai 'buddies' and a rumbling that was coming closer by the second.  
  
The small group rushed out of the cave, Kouga following Ren, who pushed him out of the way in her rush to see what on earth was going on. Kagome glared, bringing up the rear, and lamenting the company she was in as a general factor. As if a jealous dog demon and a thick headed wolf youkai weren't enough, add a Yank to the mix and you'll either have world war three, or hell. Kagome was stopped her musings, and her movement when she ran into Kouga, who appeared to have run into Ren, who was stationary a few feet from the cave doorway. Inuyasha stood nearby, in a cleared area, with Tetsusaiga drawn, and charged up. Kagome followed the gazes of the others, and stopped dead when she reached her destination. Ok. This was definitely quite strange. There was an 80-foot rock monster thing of doom or some such quality facing off with Inuyasha. "I am GENCHI son of GOLEM. I am here to FIND a hanyou by the name of INUYASHA." Inuyasha growled at the mention of his name and returned to a ready stance. "WHY DO YOU SEEK THE ONE CALLED INUYASHA?!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. In all seriousness Ren was kind of surprised when the thing answered Inuyasha's corny reply. With all that height she would have figured it wouldn't be able to hear them. You learn something new every day. "My MASTER Naraku has sent me to DESTROY him so that he can RETRIEVE the rest of some rock. You are HE yes?" "THAT'S RIGHT! BUT I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE THE JEWEL!" The rock monster thing of doom or some such quality laughed, or at least, Ren assumed it was a laugh. She didn't suppose there was much ELSE it could be, although it sounded a bit.um.gravely.no pun intended. "Little PARASITE creature, you do NOT have a CHOICE in the matter." "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU OVERSIZED DIRT-CLOD!!!!!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Oh yeah. THAT ONE WAS ORIGINAL. The author feels obligated to insert and exaggerated eye roll here. Inuyasha lunged at the thing, cutting it neatly in half. The assorted wolf youkai started cheering, only to be silenced by a grim looking Kouga. "It's not over yet." He said simply. That phrase was enough to silence all of them. 


End file.
